Save me from my self
by Dark side of the moon32
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up from a coma. He has to hold onto one memory to find himself, but he must start with one girl.


There it was again. That noise, like an echo. Sharp like a knife blade…and yet, clam. Inuyasha could only describe it as a voice, a voice of an angel. It was very distant. He wanted to shout out at it. But he couldn't speak. Like something was controlling him. He couldn't even think about what was around him. Inuyasha was caught up in a moment of uncertainty. With out noticing, he was moving, going closer to the apparition. It started to become clear to him. It was an image of a woman, a very beautiful woman. She was an angel. She turned to face him. God…she was beautiful. Like tree tips inside ice crystals in the midnight. She opened her mouth beginning to speak. Inuyasha felt the ground before him disincarnate. He looked down at his feet, only to see nothing. His heart raced like the wind. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting him upward.

"_Tristan und Isolde" she whispered softly._ Inuyasha reached his hand to touch hers. Before he could, he fell. Inuyasha reached out trying to grasp her, but it was too late. He was falling…with each passing moment his heart would race faster. She was starting to fade away. Inuyasha couldn't call out to her. His body tipped upwards about to collide with the ground.

"AGH!" Inuyasha let out, as he awoke from his slumber. Sweat dripped down the side of his face. His heart was still racing. "Tristan und Isolde?" He questioned to him self. He tilted his head side ways to see another man lying in a medical bed not far from him.

"Heh…old timer…where am I?" he asked him self. He kicked the covers off of his feet. As he did that, his feet made contact with a clipboard. Inuyasha leaned down, picking up the clip board. He tried to read the name, but it was smeared.

**Age: 23 Sex: Male Location: Sacramento, California Blood type: O **

**State: Coma Reason for accident: Drinking and driving off of 45th street. Severely injured. **

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain hit his head. "Agh!" he screamed, as he clenched the side of his head. The pain wouldn't stop coming. It was unbelievable strong. He turned over falling off the bed. His head made contact with the respirator. He started to pull of the cords attached to his body that were moderating his heart rate. Ignoring the pain that was now coming from his eye. His head started to cool down a little now. The amazing thing in all this was that, the guy next to him didn't even stir from his sleep. Inuyasha stood up holding his eye.

"Well, that wasn't the nicest waking I ever had," He smirked. "First thing is first, lets find a way out of this place." Inuyasha walked over to the door, opening it just a little bit to peek down the hall.

"_Hmm coast is clear. Better hurry and make a break for it. _He took off down the hall, sliding into a corner. He ignored the pain on his knees. _Damn hospital clothes, why couldn't I get something like normal people. Well…some people. _

"Sango, don't walk home at this time of night. You know Miroku is going to get mad again," The desk nurse said, while looking up at the attractive young women in front of her. "Here let me call a cab."

"No, its fine Maggie…don't worry, what Miroku doesn't know won't hurt him." the nurse Sango replied, as she slipped on her jacket. "Besides, a good walk helps the heart."

"Well, don't get mad cause I like to look out for you," Maggie whispered to Sango. "Also, don't forget that we have a meeting tomorrow at 5, you know how Naraku gets about being late."

"Don't worry about me Maggie I know the safe parts around town anyways, see ya!" Sango cried out, before leaving into the midnight darkness. "That what I was afraid of."

_Maggie huh? She doesn't look to bad for her age. _Her hair was an ebony color. Inuyasha didn't pay much attention to her. His mind was set on the girl Sango. _Maybe she knows who I am. What about Maggie? No she doesn't look too trustful. I got to keep this a secret. I have a feeling something would happen if I were to just tell someone…but why? _He didn't think for much longer. Maggie had left to use the restroom. Now was his time to leave. Inuyasha charged out into the night.

"God dang shoes," Sango whispered to herself, as she fixed her shoe laces. "At least it isn't raining."

Inuyasha followed closely behind her. _What is this bitch doing? Trying to kill herself? _Sango stumbled over a rock, falling down into someone's arms.

"Hello, what are you doing out this late miss?" The voice said, stepping out of the darkness. Sango looked up at the stranger. She couldn't see his face. "What's the matter? It's not like I'm going to hurt you…much."

_Feh…how typical. Should I help her? _The attacker had on the typical mugger gear. A beating up wife beater, along with ripped pants. His voice was strong and commanding. _He looks like a damn idiot. _

"Hey…my boyfriend is looking for me…he is a cop. If you do this you're going to be screwed for the rest of your life," Sango said, in a panic voice. "I have aids, just thought that I should let you know."

The mugger chuckled. "It's ok…I already have aids. Would you like to see?" Sango tried to squirm out of his hands, but it was of no luck. She started crying. There was so much stuff she wanted to do in her life. This person was going to ruin it all.

"Don't…don't try to stop it. I don't want to do it…but I have no other choice. I was watching you. I find my self watching you when I don't want to. I know you very well Sango. If I am going to die…I am going to take you with me. No one can have you…no one." The attacker whispered into her ear.

_Know her for a long time? That's weird…you like someone…then you rape them. Sounds like a horror movie. _Inuyasha had to help her. _Well, I don't want to see anyone get raped._

"You know me? Wait! There is only one person I know with…Kouga?" Sango asked.

"Quiet, this won't take long. Just take it like its Miroku," Kouga replied.

"No Kouga, please…if you like me you wont do this," Sango pleaded, while feeling a hand going up her shirt smoothly. "Please Kouga…I always been nice to you. Return the favor this once."

"Sorry Sango, but not this time," Kouga replied, while he pulled down her skirt.

The sound of a hard object colliding a hard surface echoed through out the streets. Sango had he eyes shut tight. She felt Kouga's grip on her losing up. A gasp of breath hit her ears.

Inuyasha stood over Kouga's limbed body, holding a broken pipe. _Fucking bastard should learn to watch his surroundings. _Inuyasha looked down at Sango. _What's wrong with her? _She slowly opened her eyes. Sango looked at Inuyasha a long time. Like she had seen a ghost.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, while tossing the pipe in the dumpster next to him.

Sango shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a minute! I know who you are! You are the guy that was in the car crash 5 years ago!' Sango yelled, while pulling up her skirt. _Car crash? What is she talking about? _The sharp came back again. This time bringing along old memories. Inuyasha fell to his knees, holding the side of his head. Sango dropped down to try and sooth him.

**FLASH BACK: **

**He knew he had to stop. Drinking like this wouldn't solve anything, but it was just too good. It destroyed the memories of his recent encounter. Maybe it was for the best in his eyes. It just didn't matter anymore…nothing did. Inuyasha looked down at his shot glass, sliding his finger tips around the edge. _I wonder how many shots I can do in a minute. _Sighing, Inuyasha put his head on the table. He tried to think of his mothers face…even her scent, but nothing would show up. She could always make him relax in any situation. He closed his eyes, taking in nothing but darkness. **

**Then that's when it hit him. There song…the very same song at there wedding night. At least that made him a little happy. Inuyasha felt two hands sliding up his shoulder blade. **

"**Hey, wanna dance honey?" she asked. Inuyasha felt her. She made him clam. He sat up and looked back at her. The woman was very attractive. She was about the same age as he was. Her hair was a raven color. Yet, her eyes were very adventuress. Her body was better than most girls.**

"**Sure," Inuyasha replied, taking her hand. "You have to take it easy on me miss. It's my first time."**

**The woman looked at him cracking a smile. "It's easy, just follow what I do. I have a feeling your quite the dancer." **

**Inuyasha nodded at her response. "What is your name miss?" He asked, while putting his hand on her shoulder, and the other one on her waist. **

**She giggled while a very drunk Inuyasha tried to figure out what he was doing. "It's Kagome, and let me help you with what you're doing," She replied, while putting Inuyasha in the right dance form. "Just follow what I do, remember that, and you will do fine honey." **

_**I guess this time your really leaving,**_

_**I hear your suitcase say goodbye,**_

_**And as my broken heart lies bleeding,**_

_**They say true love is suicide,**_

**Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. She snuggled into the stranger's hair. Her scent was the sweetest thing he had smelt in a long while. Just like the smell of a rose. **

**  
"You say you're cry a thousand rivers," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, as he held her tighter.**

"**And now your swimming for the shore," She replied as softly. They took it step for step on the dance floor.**

_**You left me drowning in my tears,**_

_**And you won't save me anymore,**_

_**Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl,**_

**Inuyasha wanted to kiss her already, but she was a complete stranger. Who knows what kind of stuff this girl has done. He had a strange feeling that she felt the same way as he did. They held each other tighter. He scent was driving him crazy, dancing around in side of him. **

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

_**When you breathe I wanna be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**I'd live and I'd die for you,**_

_**Steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

**Inuyasha sighed, getting Kagome's attention. "What's wrong honey? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha smiled at how much worry he had brought her. **

"**Here comes my favorite part of the song," He replied, while laying his head back down on Kagome's shoulder. She got a confused look onto her face, but rested back into Inuyasha's hair. **

_**I know you know we had some good times,**_

_**Now they have there own hiding place,**_

_**I can promise you tomorrow,**_

_**That I can't buy back yesterday**_

_**And baby you know my hands are dirty,**_

_**But I wanted to be your valentine,**_

_**I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby**_

_**When you get drunk I'll be the wine,**_

"**_That was always my favorite part two," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. He was shocked. What were the chances of him meeting someone like Kagome? She was just like Kikyo…but more relaxing. "You know honey; I never did get your name."_**

_**Inuyasha woke up from his day dream. "Inuyasha, but you can call me Inuyasha," He replied. Kagome giggled at his antics. "What, was it something I said?"**_

"**_Well, yea Inuyasha," Kagome replied, while closing her eyes. "You did dance before, why did you lie about it?" _**

"**_I don't want to talk about it Kagome," He replied, while snuggling into her neck. She nodded and continued to dance. _**

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

_**When you breathe I wanna be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**I'd live and I'd die for you,**_

_**Steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

"**Wanna get more drinks after this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. _Damn what is this woman trying to do to me? Get me drunk? Well…I already am drunk…I don't see how that will work. Is this right? What if I get too drunk that I end up fucking her or something? _Many questions race through his mind. _I don't think she is just some cheap bar slut, a random hand me down. No, she looks innocent, if not a virgin. _That last thought went through his mind one more time. _Yea the fuck right! She is to beautiful, some guy would of tried to hook up with her._**

"**Sure, why not, I don't think there is any harm in that," Inuyasha replied. She nodded, before closing her eyes again. The sound of music came to Inuyasha's ears once again.**

_**And I wasn't there when you were happy,**_

_**I wasn't there when you were down,**_

_**I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby**_

_**I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

_**When you breathe I wanna be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**I'd live and I'd die for you,**_

_**Steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

_**When you breathe I wanna be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**I'd live and I'd die for you,**_

_**Steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do,**_

_**I'll be there for you,**_

**The song was finished. That was the only song Inuyasha would dance too. Maybe, it was the only song for Kagome too. After it had seemed like forever, they finally departed. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and lead him to a bar table. Inuyasha sat into the corner, by the door way. Kagome sat right next to him, cuddling up. **

"**So, Inuyasha, why did you lie to me about dancing?" Kagome asked, while looking up at him. Inuyasha caught her stare. He quickly looked away. "I'm sorry; I should have never said that. Do you want me to leave?"**

**Inuyasha turned back around just as fast. "No! Stay…I guess I could open up a little, but don't expect much, ok?" Kagome smiled, then when back to cuddling with him. **

"**It was at my wedding night," he replied, before Kagome jumped in. "Wait! You're married? I better go Inuyasha…see ya around." Kagome turned around; ready to leave, before Inuyasha grabbed her hand.**

"**No, don't go…Its not like we are doing anything that we shouldn't, right? It's not like were making out or screwing," Inuyasha said, quickly. Kagome sighed. "Yea…your right. Ok get back to what you were saying."**

"**Well, my wife taught me how to dance. That was when I wasn't drunk of course," Inuyasha whispered. He looked over at Kagome. She had a confused look onto her face. **

"**Where is your wife now?" She asked. He looked away one more time. "Fucking my brother, once again." **

**Kagome jumped up a little. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I could do to help? Anything…you name it, I am there for you." Dirty thoughts danced around Inuyasha's head, like an Indian tribe dancing to the rain god. _Feh…keep it in your pants man. She is very beautiful. I don't want to scare her off now with thoughts of an old man. _"Its fine Kagome, you already help enough. Thanks for taking my mind of things."**

**Kagome embraced him. She squeezed him so hard, kind of like a bear hug. Inuyasha didn't resist. After about a minute, they finally let go.**

"**Why don't you divorce her? I mean come on, you're a handsome guy. Also, to top it off; your one of the most complete guys I met in my life." Inuyasha chuckled at her. How naïve she was. Ya…she had to be a virgin. **

"**I can't…if I do that she'll ruin me. I am stuck with her for the rest of my life. Might as well forget about my happiness. It's just another word to me," he replied. Inuyasha was going to speak, before Kagome cut him off with a kiss.**

**The kiss was sweet and simple. It was just a little peck on the cheek, but to Inuyasha it was the world. It only lasted for a minute. It was the best 60 seconds of Inuyasha's life.**

**When it was over, Kagome drew back her head with a smile on her face. She looked a little disappointed for some reason. Inuyasha didn't know what she wanted, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to return the favor. He slowly moved in, kissing her on the side of her cheek. He didn't care if Kagome objected him kissing her. All he wanted to do was let her have the same feeling he had when she kissed him. She was taken back at first, but settled in. **

**As Inuyasha started to retreat, Kagome kissed him on his lips passionately. She kissed him so hard his lips began to hurt. _Heh, I wonder what she was drinking._ Inuyasha tasted her. She tasted like water melon lip gloss. He scent kept playing with his nose. _I wonder how long she can go before suffocating. Damn…she is a good kisser. _Kagome wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck. Her fingers were twirling into his hair. _I need a hair cut…I am starting to look like Sesshomaru. _Kagome departed, gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Inuyasha just smirked. **

"**Uh…What just happened?" She asked, while letting go of Inuyasha. "I think I had enough to drink, I will see you later Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha wasn't going to let her get away that easy. Something was wrong with this girl, but what? "Wait Kagome, what's wrong?"**

**She sighed, sitting back down next to Inuyasha. "It's just that…that I…no I can't tell you. I know you been nice and everything, but it's just too personal." Inuyasha felt insulted. His wasn't personal? He was going to let her have it.**

"**It's personal? What about my story? I let you know what happen in that. Yet, you can't even let me know what is going on," Inuyasha replied, angrily. Little drops of tears began to weld up in Kagome's eyes. _Shit…I shouldn't have done that…I'm screwed now. _He was going to apologize, before she cut him off.**

"**I know Inuyasha, but its just that I don't want your sympathy is all," Kagome replied. "I will tell you if it makes you happy, but I don't want it, ok?" Inuyasha nodded, while leaning into a listening tone.**

"**Well, I just got fired recently for letting a person get insurance on there house. You see, at where I used to work at we sometimes made excuses for not letting our clients get there money. Like if they paid certain money a month, we would lie and say they didn't. It was a stupid idea, but it worked each time. So this one time a client lost his home from a flood. He lost everything, his house, his wife, and his life savings. He still had his children though. I couldn't just let him stay out on the street. I made a check, also that day was my last check," she said, in a whisper. **

**Inuyasha just sat there with a stupid look on his face. "So you just lost your job? Come on, there are worst things going on then losing a job." She shook her head. "You never let me finish Inuyasha."**

"**Well anyways, I got fired at the wrong time. My kid has a heart condition. They say her heart is too weak to have. I figured "no big deal, I have insurance" I was wrong. They won't cover me unless I got a job. Now my little girl is in a hospital bed, and I'm getting drunk like a useless mother." Kagome sobbed, clutching onto Inuyasha. He patted her on her back.**

**_How can she have a kid? She doesn't look a day over 18. I wonder how old she really is. _Kagome was covered in tears. Her dress was drenched.**

"**How much do you have to pay to get a new heart?" Inuyasha asked, while thinking to himself. Kagome whipped the tears out of her eyes.**

"**Two hundred and fifty thousand." she replied. Kagome got up from her seat. "I really got to go Inuyasha; it's been nice meeting you."**

**He nodded, shaking her hand. As she began to leave Inuyasha noticed something. Her purse was sitting on the bar seat. He was guessing it was her purse…It had her name on it in glittery letters. Inuyasha got up, heading towards it. As he grabbed it, a thought came across his mind. _Why not…she needs it more than I do, and besides I can get it back in a day. _In his coat pocket was his check book. _One deposit to Miss Kagome for two hundred and fifty thousand going once._**

**No one would know about this, but that day a child was going to live. She was going to live because of one unselfish man decided he had enough money. That check just happened to find its way into Kagome's purse. _I gotta catch her._**

**Inuyasha charged outside to get Kagome. "Kagome! Wait up! Kagome!" Inuyasha was lucky she turned around. He caught up to her. **

"**Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. **

"**You forgot your purse," he replied, while handing it to her. Kagome sighed, thanking him. **

"**I guess I will see you around right?" Inuyasha asked, while turning around walking off the direction of the bar.**

**Kagome called out to him. "Right!"**

**END FLASH BACK:**

Inuyasha fell down from the pressure. Falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
